


Sleeping paralysis

by FrejaBoisen



Category: HTTYD, How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Bad Dreams, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Other, Sleeping Paralysis, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrejaBoisen/pseuds/FrejaBoisen
Summary: Hiccup gets sleeping paralysis, he is unable to sleep after that and everyone around him tries to help him, but he won’t sleep at all and it ends up effecting his weight and head.





	Sleeping paralysis

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever! I really wanted to write something that had happened to me once in my life and make a story about it but with hiccup! I’m a little word-blind and has trouble writing, so bare with me ^^ thanks!

It was the middle of the night here on Berk, hiccup was sleeping quietly in bed. Toothless was sleeping right next to him, beside his bed, he normally wasn’t allowed to be inside, but it was quiet cold outside these days.

After some time, something strange happened, hiccup started to feel kinda dizzy and sweaty all of the sudden, moving, trying to get comfortable. His chest moving fast up and down, he shook up from his bed in a shock! Breathing heavily, it was just a dream... 

:HICCUP POV:

I looked over at toothless, he was sleeping peacefully, good thing I didn’t wake him up, I slowly got tired and went back to bed again, it was weird tho, I kept hearing a noice to the left of my ear, I opened my eyes and looked around in my room, still laying down, there was nothing, just my dark room... that was kind of weird.. 

I closed my eyes again, falling into sleep again, the noise was louder, and came closer, I tried to ignore it. Suddenly my body felt heavy, like there was someone sitting on me, I tried to move, but couldn’t! I felt scared! I couldn’t move?? Heavy breathing started up and I wanted to scream for help! Nothing... I couldn’t scream at all. Toothless!! Help! I was totally paralyzed, couldn’t move a muscle, the noise was very loud and it felt like someone was staring at me, shaking my body, I wanted to cry, what was going on?! Oh my gods! Help!! 

I kept trying to scream and finally I could feel my feet and fingers started to come back to me, I moved them around and the rest of my body moved too, I jumped up, screaming! Sweating like crazy! 

Toothless woke with a surprise from hiccups sudden scream, looked at hiccup in concern. 

“ oh gods...” I was shaking like a madman. I looked around the room, there was no one... only toothless, I crawled my way over to toothless slowly, still shaking like crazy! “ t-toothless” I hugged him tightly around his neck. “ o- oh man I’m glad y-you are here, bud...” 

Toothless crooned at hiccup in concern, “ don’t worry bud... it was just a b-bad dream” I said, trying to sound calm, that wasn’t just a bad dream tho, it felt real and my heart was still pounding fast, I felt really tired but couldn’t go back to sleep, not after that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story so far! Plz let me know and I will write more ^^ also plz come with any criticism if you want.


End file.
